


Just My Imagination Running Away With Me

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Nolan didn't fantasise about people he knew. These days he can't stop thinking about one person in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Imagination Running Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MMoM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) and the solo celebration prompt "fantasies"  
> The title is from the song "Just My Imagination" by The Temptations.

Once upon a time, Nolan didn't fantasise about people he knew. It was better that way.

Fictional characters were fair game, and he could picture a book character in any situation he wanted with ease. Underwear models of any gender, sure. Fashion magazines provided some of his earliest masturbation fodder. Singer, actors; who didn't have a couple of celebrates that got them hot under the collar?

Then, in the few weeks before high school graduation, there was a substitute teacher, and Nolan knew it would be wrong in real life, but where was the harm in thinking about them while he had his fun? They were only there a week and gone from his life.

Co-workers – and, when he became the boss, employees – were initially off limits. Work and play ought to be kept separate. Except there was that intern, and Nolan couldn't help but think of them a few times. Luckily he had little contact with them for the duration of their time with Nolcorp.

Then there was that whole thing with his CFO, Marco. Nolan's still on the fence about if he should ever have allowed himself to have a relationship with an employee, given how things turned out. But when he masturbated, he never thought about Marco, or Padma, or any of the other people he'd actually dated. It seemed that masturbation was for fantasies about people he couldn't (or shouldn't) have.

Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised then when he's imagining that tennis player and finds himself instead thinking about Emily in a cute little tennis skirt with nothing underneath. When his jerking off in the shower to that anime character turns into a longing to be bedding Emily (always Emily, never Amanda to him, not deep down).

They never dated. She's gone from his life. She's married to Jack. He cannot, shouldn't event want to have her. She's perfect masturbatory material. Except it feels like more than that. It's worrying.

He stops wanking for a couple of weeks. Throws himself into a new project.

Wakes up from a dream where Emily is assisting him as he spanks his monkey.

Nolan gives in. Lets his imagination run riot. Comes up with all sorts of scenarios that he and imaginary!Emily can indulge in.

When his fantasies become less about sex and more about domesticity he starts to worry all over again. He starts longing to wake up next to her, warm in the morning sunshine, able to stroke a lock of her hair as she stirs and smiles at him.

He goes back to fashion magazines and tries masturbating to the elegant models, but he knows he's lost when more often than not he sees Emily in their place.


End file.
